This Is Not A Love Story Or Is It?
by tobias.conrad.cato.LOVER
Summary: what would happen if cato felt differently for katniss? would it change the aspect of everything in the hunger games as we know it? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Cato's POV

It was right after we stepped off our chariots. I jumped off mine trying to look cool while wearing this ridiculous outfit. I still don't understand why we have to wear something that represents our fraction, after all ours were pretty lame. But right in the middle of my jump off was when I noticed her. She looked relieved, probably to be done with this parade. She was beautiful, she was wearing a black suit that had real flames coming off of it. I tried to work up the courage to go talk to her, but thought better of it. She had her mentor, coach and stylist with her.

"Hellooooo?"

I turned slightly to see a very annoyed Clove. She was my partner who came from district two with me.

"What!" I snapped irritably.

"Quit staring, she's gonna notice," Clove said.

"I wasn't staring at anybody," I said with all the force I could muster up, "I was just watching our competition."

"Sure you were, you go on and think that big guy," she said as she turned and walked away angrily. Although I really didn't know what she was angry at.

I tried to remember what I was thinking about before when I remembered the girl, I needed to find out her name. NO, I thought to myself, I can't get caught up with some girl. I've worked my life for this and I can't ruin it over some fling. But I gave trying to convince myself because it was never going to work.

I turned to look at her again, just as she caught my eye. She smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO **

Katniss' POV

I could feel his stare, but I didn't want to look. I waited until he looked away to talk to some girl, from his fraction probably, before I took a good look at him. He was tall, muscular, had blonde hair and was really good looking.

I started to turn away, before he realized I was looking at him… but too late, he caught my eye for just a second. So I gave him a cold, not-so-friendly smile before leaving for my room.

"Dinner is at 6:30 sharp, so don't be late!" Effie called after me.

"Okay!" I shouted back to her but not really meaning it.

I hated this place; the only reason I'm here was so that my sister didn't have to be. But since I'm from District 12, we're on the twelfth floor, which means I have to ride the elevator all the way up. I stepped into the elevator, thanking god I had it all to myself, but just as the doors were about to close someone stuck the hand in the way and opened the door again. GREAT! I thought now I'm going to have to ride in this thing with other people.

The door opened wide enough for me to see two people waiting to step inside. The girl from district two and the boy who had been staring at her. The boy's face flushed as he realized who was inside.

Cato's POV

DAMN, I thought as I saw who was in the elevator. It was her. As Clove and I stepped in she moved as far away as she could in the small space. I turned and saw Clove shooting her daggered looks.

"Clove, stop!" I said.

Clove turned and said with tons of cold acid, "Why don't you get a room."

My face burned red as I looked to see what the girl's response was to all of this but she just looked confused as ever. I was surprised to see that she didn't get it.

"The names Cato and yours?"

She looked at me like I was holding a gun, "Katniss," she replied.

Katniss. Katniss. Well that was a name I would not forget. The elevator dinged bringing me back to reality. It was our floor. As Clove and I stepped out I turned and said, "Seeyalater."

Cato's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I rolled over to see the time, 6:30. What? Who set the alarm so early? Wait, I had training.

I rolled out of bed, got ready and headed to the elevator. I was greeted by like twenty other people trying to get downstairs for training. There was a lot of pushing and shoving to try to get in, that I just gave up and went to look out the window to wait for the next elevator. Most people had gotten on and those who didn't just waited… that was when I noticed that Katniss was among them. She was arguing with a boy smaller than me, probably from her district.

I sauntered over just as they were finishing. The boy turned and looked at me like I stole something from him. I glared at him.

Katniss stepped in then and said, "Cato this is Peeta, he's from district twelve, he came here with me."

Peeta, "Hey, what's up?"

I was surprised by how friendly he was all of a sudden. Just a moment ago he was shooting daggers, now he was playing nice. It was too good to be true.

"Hey, I'm from district two…"

I realized after that what I had said probably sounded dumb, but then again I never said the right thing when I was around Katniss.

I was saved by the buzz of the elevator as we stepped on. When we reached the basement/training room floor, I said goodbye to Katniss and walked over to where Clove was standing. That was when training began.


End file.
